Para Mí
by Luisee
Summary: —Está bien, Inuyasha —murmuré con cariño, llamándolo. *Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro HAZME EL AMOR*


—**Summary**: —Está bien, Inuyasha —murmuré con cariño, llamándolo. *Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro HAZME EL AMOR*

—**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si fuera mío ya habría hecho que Sesshoumaru se casara con Rin.

—**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

—**N/A**: Realmente la idea del foro y el Lemon no es lo mío, mío, mío ._. pero igual quise participar para ayudar al foro (: espero y mi participación ayude a hacerlo un poco más etto, ¿Popular? No estoy segura cual es la palabra :B Por cierto, hay un concurso sobre esto de la primera actividad en el foro, obviamente sé que no voy a ganar, quizá nadie note mi fic y nadie vote por a mí, pero está bien, de hecho sólo quiero ayudar a Cecil con su foro :D pero de todos modos quería avisar jejeje XD

No estoy segura… creo que es un A/U… creo. Lo hice ayer en la tarde así que no esperan mucho :c cuidado con los dedazos y errores.

Son alrededor 900 de palabras.

Kagome POV's.

* * *

*******~ Para mí ~*******

* * *

Desde que lo vi por primera vez en el instituto supe que llegaría el momento de entregarme a él. En realidad, estaba más que segura que no tardaría mucho, porque Inuyasha logró enamorarme en tan pocos días que, por más vergüenza que me diera admitirlo, yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él me pidiera, cuando él me lo pidiera. Yo quería ser suya. Pero también anhelaba que él fuera mío. Siempre pensé que ambos nos sentíamos igual, sin embargo tenía miedo de equivocarme, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

Los dos caímos sobre la cama, me dejé guiar por Inuyasha. Y es que yo andaba perdiéndome en todo él, sus labios y sus manos grandes, experimentadas sobre mi cuerpo. Me abracé enérgica a él, arañándole la espalda sin consideración, aun sobre la camisa, correspondiendo el húmedo beso que me era entregado.

No estaba segura si lo que sentía temor pero había algo en mi pecho que me angustiaba. Aunque creo que era normal. Yo nunca había estado en una situación igual.

Inuyasha. Mi Inuyasha, con el cabello largo y platinado, con esos ojos color dorado que me hipnotizaban. No estoy segura que hice en la otra vida para merecerlo, pero debió haber sido algo muy bueno. Lo tomé de ese largo cabello y lo jalé para que no me dejara de besar… jamás. Pero me sentía tan avergonzada, como siempre que nos besábamos, ésa vez sabía que llegaríamos más lejos.

Y eso me hacía feliz.

—Pero… —pretendió hablar—. Yo no quiero forzarme —me miró con algo parecido a la culpa.

¿Acaso era tonto? Yo deseaba sentirlo. Por siempre grabado en mi piel.

—Está bien, Inuyasha —murmuré con cariño, llamándolo—. Yo quiero… ser tuya —las mejillas me ardieron tanto que pensé que mi rostro se prendería en llamas. Claro, mis lágrimas de felicidad hubieran apagado cualquier fuego.

Inuyasha se concentró en mí y empezó a subir el ligero vestidito que yo traía, hasta quitármelo. El calor subió por mi cuerpo y el color por mi cara. Abandonó mi boca y me besó afectuosamente las mejillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Los ojos me brillaron de ternura, igual que a él. Por más que me hiciera enojar por su actitud sabía que Inuyasha era el hombre más perfecto de todo el mundo, bueno por lo menos lo era para mí.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, diciéndonos muchos sentimientos con las miradas puras. Inuyasha sonrió y una explosión en mi corazón se dejó escuchar.

—Te amo —dije sin mirarlo, muerta de pena por lo que acababa de pronunciar, en la vida lo había dicho estando tan cerca de él en todos los sentidos posibles. Pero no era más que la verdad. En su corazón, él se puso a gritar de felicidad, lo sé, porque conozco sus gestos y sus miradas me lo dicen todo.

—¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo? —su voz era ronca pero tan tranquilizadora que yo respondí, tocando su rostro como si él fuera un frágil figura.

—Te amo, Inuyasha… y quiero e-e-estar contigo por siempre—susurré antes de sentir sus labios en mi cuello—. Yo…

Con un beso sorpresivo, me silenció, besándome tan profundamente que me pregunté si podríamos separarnos después. Me dio un cariñoso mordisco en el mentón y gemí, luego deslizó la boca por mi cuello, entre lamidas y mordidas suaves.

No vi su cara pero sonrió ladeado. Eso también lo sé. ¿Por qué? Porque ninguna persona ha aprendido a leer a ese hombre como un libro abierto, nadie que no sea yo. Eso me enorgullece.

—Todo va estar bien, K-Kagome —me aseguró con una ronca y encantadora voz, tan cubierta por una indescifrable malicia en cada una de las letras. Yo como réplica, me colgué de su cuello. No supe que más hacer. Sólo me quedé allí, entre sus brazos, en su cama. En mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Estaba esperando a por él.

Cerré los ojos, ruborizada, aprecié como Inuyasha me bajaba un tirante del sujetador.

—I-I-Inuyasha —gemí, él no se detuvo, continuó lentamente. Me dio un beso en el hombro desnudo. Sentí que iba a tocar las estrellas con las manos pero también aprecié un sentimiento parecido al de hundirme en un abismo sin fondo.

Por más pena que me diera, yo en realidad quería sentir el placer y la incandescencia correr por nuestras venas, los músculos tensos por la presión de un cuerpo contra el otro. Quería sentirme suya y saber que nadie más en el mundo podría sentirse así después de mí.

Sango-chan me había dicho que el sexo era vergonzoso y complicado. Ayame contaba que era maravilloso. Kikyou jamás hablaba de ello. Kagura me había dicho que los hombres no saben pensar en otra cosa después de que una mujer se entrega a ellos. Lo que había escuchado de Eri y Yuka hacía que hacer el amor sonara como una gran falta a la moral. Y Ayumi… ella entendía el concepto peor que yo. Mamá me había dicho que sólo lo hiciera cuando hubiera encontrado al hombre correcto.

Muchas veces ellas habían hecho comentarios extraños. Diciendo que debía preguntarme a mí misma como me gustaría que me hicieran el amor.

¿_Cómo me gustaría que me hicieran el amor_? La pregunta resonó un millón de veces en mi cabeza. No era necesario preguntarme eso. Inuyasha ya lo sabe a la perfección. Y además creo que la pregunta correcta es con quien me gustaría hacerlo y la respuesta es sencilla. Inuyasha es el único para mí. No tengo por qué hacerme preguntas que él va a contestarme… ¡Y de qué maneras! Él me besa, me enciente el corazón, me desnuda, me acaricia y me hace sentir viva. Y eso me gusta, me encanta e ilumina mi vida, puesto que es él. Y eso es suficiente… para mí.

* * *

*******~ Fin ~*******

* * *

—**N/A**:Espero la prosperidad del foro y que haya muchos miembros :3

Gracias por leer~ ¿Comentarios :c?


End file.
